


First Love

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+ gifs, Angst, Car Sex, Chubby Reader, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Just a little tho, NSFW, They're both 18 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Request:</b>  Hiya!! I was wondering if you can do a Teen!Dean x Reader? You can make it as fluffy or smutty as you want!</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b> Dean and the reader are best friends, Dean decides to take the reader for a to a bar on her birthday. A guy insults the reader and she feels like what he said was true, Dean proves her how wrong she is, smut happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

“But Y/N…” your best friend sighed as he looked at you with those cute puppy eyes, his brothers what better at them though “it’s your 18th birthday!” he groaned “you need to do something fun! Let’s go to a bar” he smiled, leaning against your locker  
  
“I’ll be 18 not 21, Dean” you sighed, closing your locker “now go, before someone sees you with me” you added in a whisper before walking away from him.  
  
It kind of hurt you to walk away from him instead of walking with him to class, or to talk with him just a little bit more before the bell ringed, but you couldn’t. You knew how important was for Dean to be popular, how much he wanted to fit in even when he would only stay in town for a few weeks. You wanted that for him, and being friends with you wouldn’t help him, it only made him an outcast just like you were.  
  
Hell, you were sure that the only reason why Dean was friends with you was because John and your father hunted together sometimes. Let’s be honest, no one wants to talk with the chubby girl from school, and when people did talk to you, they only do it to make fun of you. Dean never did it though, he never said anything bad about you, but he also didn’t defend you… 

You sighed, shaking your head to get rid of the thoughts before entering your first class and taking a it on the table closest to the teacher. 

-

“Make a wish” your mother whispered to you as everybody finished sighing the  _‘happy birthday’_  song.  
  
You groan but blew the candles anyways, asking for the same ridiculous thing you asked every year, acceptance. You wanted people to stop making fun of you, you wanted them to start respecting you, to be like everybody else.

“Okay” your mother clapped her hands, holding a bunch of plates and a knife “who wants cake?”  
  
“I do” Sam jumped immediately, taking the plates from your mom’s hands and placing one in front of everybody.  
  
“Actually…” Dean stood from the his seat next to you “Y/N and I are going out?”  
  
“Where?” everyone asked at the same time, even you.  
  
“Well… she’s 18 now, I think is time for her to learn how to drive” he looked at you with a smirk on his face  
  
“But you already…” you looked at him confused for a second before understanding his plan “right” you nodded, then looked at your mother “sorry mom, I sort of forgot” you smiled, apologetically before standing up as well, walking around the table and kissing her cheek “thanks for everything” you said, truthfully  
  
“You are welcome baby” she smiled at you “don’t come back too late”  
  
“Don’t worry, Mrs. Y/L/N” Dean said already walking towards the door “it won’t take me long to teach her”

-

“I already know how to drive Dean” you looked at him with narrowed eyes  
  
“I know” he smirked, driving to an unknown place, unknown for you at least “but you need to know how to have fun, sweetheart”  
  
“Dean…” you groaned “I don’t even have a fake ID”  
  
“You do now” he took a card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to you  
  
“Linda Rose” you read, rolling your eyes “the closes I’ll be to marry Axl Rose” you mumbled looking at the window

“You still could” he looked at you for a second before looking at the road again   
  
“Sure” you rolled your eyes again, hoping not to regret the night

“See… it’s not that bad” Dean shouted over the music  
  
You shook your head but smiled anyways, he was right. It wasn’t as bad as you thought, the beer tasted like shit, the music was loud as hell, but you weren’t having a bad time, you were actually enjoying the freedom and the way no one looked at you like a freak.  
  
“Hey handsome” you heard a high pitched voice scream over the music making you look at the blonde twenty-something bimbo that sat next to Dean, rolling your eyes as she leaned on the bar to show more cleavage.

You took a big gulp of your beer, trying not to pay attention to the girl next to Dean. You were already used to the girls flirting with him , it didn’t make it easier for you though. You still hated to see how easy it was for him to get attention. You would never admit to yourself but you loved Dean, not the Dean everybody at school sa, but the loving and caring Dean, the one that worry about his little brother more than we worried about himself, the Dean that would teach you how to drive when your father was too busy hunting to do so.

Of course you weren’t planning on let him know about your feelings, you were getting really good at hiding them so your plan was to stick to that.

“It seems like you ran out of beer” you jumped as you heard a voice from your left.  
  
“Y-yeah” you cleared your throat looking at the stranger that occupied the stool next to yours. He wasn’t bad looking, actually he was pretty attractive, probably early twenties, jet black hair and brown eyes, he was nice to look at  
  
“I’m Mark” he smiled, calling at the bartender  
  
“Y/N” you awkwardly smiled back, you were so not used to the attention “thanks” you mumbled as he handed you the beer  
  
“No problem” he responded, too close to your ear for your comfort

-

“So…” Mark started, you had been talking for an hour, well.. more like he had been talking and you had been nodding or shaking your head to answer his questions, you weren’t that comfortable after he placed his hand on your thigh “do you want to get out of here?” you looked at him wide eyed  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” you shook your head and stood up, trying to look around for Dean, you spotted him on the pool table, looking directly at you with a weird face  
  
“Come on babe” Mark grabbed your forearm and pulled you towards him “let’s go an have some fun”  
  
“I said no” you tried to get out of his grasp but his hand only tightened  
  
“Come on, it’s not like you could do better” he rolled his eyes  
  
“What?” you asked, disbelief written all over your face  
  
“Is there a problem?” you heard Dean’s voice over the music, you looked at him but he didn’t meet your gaze, instead he looked at Mark’s hand on your forearm  
  
“No, buddy” Mark smirked “my girl and I are just leaving” he pulled you closer to him making you cringe   
  
“Sorry, buddy” Dean mocked grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling it from you “but she ain’t gonna leave with you” he pulled you towards him, giving Mark a hard look   
  
“Seriously?” Mark scoffed “fine” he rolled his eyes “I was only doing her a favor anyways” he shrugged, turning around just to be stopped by Dean   
  
“What?” he screamed   
  
“Oh man, come on” Mark scoffed “I was doing her a favor, I mean…” he eyed you up and down “not everyone likes chubby girls”   
  
Before Mark could say anything else, Dean’s fist connected with his jaw, making him stumble backwards by the force and the surprise   
  
“Dean” you gasp, grabbing his arm to stop him from hitting Mark again “come on” you tugged his arm towards the exit “if they call the police they’ll know we are under age” you whispered at him when he refused to leave   
  
“Let’s go” he sighed, grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the bar.

“You didn’t have to do that Dean” you sighed as you walked towards the impala  
  
“What the hell was I supposed to do, Y/N?” he groaned as he followed you “I was supposed to walk away after he said that about you?”  
  
“It wasn’t a lie” you mumbled, not really wanting him to hear, but he did.  
  
“What!?” he yelled making you look at him wide-eyed  
  
“I-it was true…” you started but he didn’t let you finish  
  
“No” he shook his head, getting closer to you “it wasn’t”  
  
“Of course it was” now it was your turn to scream “you know it, Dean. You know what they say in school and it’s all true… you don’t do anything about that so why start now!?” you only realized you were crying when your tasted the salty tears  
  
“Y/N…” he whispered, looking at you with guilt  
  
“Just… let’s go” you whispered, walking towards your side of the car  
  
You were about to open the door but Dean turned you around, pressing your back against the cold metal of the car, his face only inches away from you, his hot breath hitting your lips  
  
“Dean” you gasped feeling the beat of your heart speeding up   
  
“I’m sorry” he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on yours “I’m sorry” he repeated before crashing his lips against yours.

The kiss was something you did not expect, but it was everything you imagined before. His lips felt soft against yours, and his hands cupped your face to tilt it to the side so your lips could mold perfectly together. It was passionate but sweet… until you moaned against his mouth, then everything changed. A growl made it way from the back of his throat and his tongue darted out from his mouth and into yours to taste you, moaning when he felt your tongue caressing his.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked at you in the eyes before opening the back door of the car  
  
“Get in” he panted, taking your hand to help you get in the car  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Y/N if you don’t get in the back I’ll be so tempted to touch you and I don’t think I would resist… I love this car, I ain’t gonna crash it”

You shook your head but got in anyways, watching as he closed the door and ran towards the drivers side, he got in and turned the car on before getting on the road.  
  
You fisted the back seat to try to hold you in place, he was driving so fast you needed to grab something to feel safe.  
  
You looked at the rearview mirror and bit your lower lip, smirking as he looked up to meet your gaze, he cursed under his breath and pulled over at the side of the dark road.

“What are you doing?” you asked as you watched how he got off of the car and opened the back door, sliding inside to be next to you  
  
“Come here” he growled, tugging the fabric of your dress to place you on top of him, your knees at each side of his thighs as you straddled his lap  
  
“Dean” you sighed before kissing his pink plum lips once again  
  
He moaned against your mouth, his hands quickly moved to your hips, squeezing them before moving them towards your ass, massaging your tender skin over the fabric of your dress, making you moan  
  
He growled, grabbing the hem of your dress and lifting it, breaking the kiss to pull it over your head  
  
“Fuck” he whispered looking at your boobs, you tried to cover them but he stopped you, grabbing your wrists and wrapping your arms against his neck, bringing you chest closer to his face  
  
“Dean” you moaned when he started kissing and licking the skin of the valley of your breasts  
  
His hands went to your back to undo the clip, he caressed the skin of your shoulders softly as he let the strips slide down your skin. You unwrapped your arms from him, slowly taking the bra off, scared of Dean’s reaction at your naked breasts but you gained confidence when you heard him curse under his breath, his hungry eyes fixed over your boobs before his hands reached them to cup them, his thumbs rubbing your hardened nipples making you moan at the feeling

“So damn sexy” Dean whispered before pulling your panties down, you got up from him and sat next to him, pulling the panties all the ways down, listening as Dean cursed himself as he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down as fast as he could before bringing you back to his lap   
  
“Shit” you moaned as you felt his hard cock rubbing against your clit   
  
“Come on baby” Dean groaned, grabbing your hips and pulling you, you moaned as you rubbed against him again, you got the hint and started grinding against him.   
  
You monaned as his cock rubbed against your wet folds, you could feel your walls clenching involuntarily at the amazing pleasure

“Dean” you moaned  
  
“I know baby” he groaned, lifting you a little to stop the friction making you whine “can’t cum yet” he whispered as he replaced his cock with his hand, his thumb quickly rubbing your clit “gonna make you ready” he said before thrusting a finger inside of you  
  
“Fuck” you moaned loudly as you felt the foreign pleasure of his finger stretching you  
  
“Come on, Y/N” Dean smirked as he felt your walls clenching around his finger. He decided to add another, making sure you were ready to take all of him without too much pain.  
  
“Yes” you moaned, throwing your head back as you started thrusting your hips against his fingers, fucking yourself with his fingers even faster as you felt the pleasure being too much, the knot in your stomach was ready to explode   
  
“Cum” Dean groaned before taking one of your nipples in his mouth   
It was all you needed to let yourself go, screaming his name as you coated his fingers with your juices   
  
“Shit” you whispered as you fell on top of him, to tired to care about crushing him

“You look so beautiful when you cum” he whispered against your head making you blush like crazy  
  
“Shut up” you groaned, resting your head on his shoulder, making him laugh  
  
“Y/N…” he sighed, cupping your face to make you look at him “we don’t have to do anything more” he smiled at you  
  
“I want to” you whispered, looking at his still hard cock then looking back a his face  
  
“Okay” he said before turning you around, placing you with your back against the seat. He took his jacket off, then his shirt as fast as he could with the limited space of the back seat of the impala  
  
You laughed as he threw the shit somewhere in the front seat. Then laughed some more when he tried to reach the back pocket of his jeans to reach his wallet. He smiled in victory as he got the condom out.  
  
He ripped it out with his teeth and rolled over his cock before lowering himself to kiss you again  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked again making you groan  
  
“Yes” you said, a little too eager  
  
He smiled before grabbing his cock and place it against your entrance, penetrating you slowly until he was fully in. I surprised you that it wasn’t painful, just a little weird at first until you adjusted to his size.   
  
“Are you okay?” he panted against your mouth, kissing you softly   
  
“Yes” you broke the kiss, he smiled before connecting his mouth with the tender skin of your neck

“You are so beautiful, Y/N” he moaned against your skin  
  
“Move” you begged instead of answering  
  
He obeyed, slowly pulling out of you all the way until only the tip of his cock was inside of you, then thrusting it all the way in again. You moaned, your hands tugging his dirty blonde hair as you brought his face closer to yours, kissing him hard as he started thrusting into you faster  
  
“Faster” you mumbled against his mouth when you felt like it wasn’t enough, he growled before grabbing your leg and wrapping it around his waist making his cock hit your g-spot with every hard thrust.  
  
“Y/N” he moaned breaking the kiss when the oxygen became necessary. His hips moved faster as he pounded into you at a deliciously fast speed  
  
“I…” you wanted to warn him, but the words didn’t leave your mouth   
  
“I know baby” he groaned “cum for me again” he whispered in your ear before nipping the skin below it  
  
“Dean” you screamed as you came, your walls clenching around him as you felt him shooting his load into the condom, you still could feel the warmth of his cum through the condom and you moaned at the feeling, clenching once more to milk him completely

He feel on top of you, his hot breath hitting your neck creating goosebumps in your skin, his chest moving heavily against your as he tried to control his breathing. 

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve eve seen, Y/N” he whispered after a few minutes of silence, making you smile like an idiot 

-

“You know… it’s cute that you are finally together and all that but can you stop kissing when I’m in the room” Sam groaned as he sat on the couch next to the on you and Dean were occupying  
  
“Sorry” you blushed, sitting straight and looking at the tv  
  
“Not sorry” Dean whispered resting is arm on your shoulders with a smirk on his face  
  
It was quiet for a minute until the recognizable sound of your father’s truck reached your ears, making your heart sank  
  
“He’s…” you looked at Dean who was already looking at you “here” you sighed, closing your eyes and praying for them to stay just a little longer  
Your prayers were not were obviously not answered because not five minutes later John entered the house, thanking your mother for taking care of his kids before ordering them to pick up their stuff.  
  
They sadly obeyed, quickly packing their clothes and throwing them into the car. You tried so, so hard not to cry, but it was impossible, you knew that it meant the end of you and Dean and you weren’t ready for that.   
  
“Don’t cry” Dean whispered, wiping your tears with his thumbs “I’ll call you, everyday and I’ll come back” he promised, looking at you with sad eyes before kissing you   
  
The kiss felt different than the first one, probably Dean didn’t noticed, but you did. It didn’t felt like a 'see you later’ it felt like a simple 'goodbye’ and it took everything in you not to cry like you wanted to.   
  
You smiled at him, kissing his lips one more time before watching him go… knowing that it will probably be the last time… knowing that even when he said the opposite, he was never coming back to you.  


End file.
